More Than a Friend Friend
by thebluepig08
Summary: Gimme chocolate to read this fanfic! XD joke! Just read it okay? I'm too lazy to right a long and boring summary. You will read it anyways, right? Only thing I can say right now is that I freaking ship Cass and Max-ernest, if you know what I mean? ;)
1. Chapter 1: Fresh tomatoes

**This is thebluepig08! this is my first fanfiction ever! So please be nice.. :) i'll give this fanfiction my 101% and yes i'm a CASS X MAXERNEST shipper.. :) hope you like it!**

"I'll miss you all" Max-ernest said.

And off Amber went to the never ending sun.

THE END

Troll.I know you'll probably stop reading this fanfiction and slap me in the face but it's up to you.. (please don't) Okie dokie lets get to it..

After Max-ernest's heart-warming and eye-tearing speech he went to his two best friends, Cass and Yo-yoji. He hugged them both. Then after sometime he noticed that they looked like fresh tomatoes.

"Er- guys? What happened?" he said nervously. He got this weird gut feeling inside him.. Something like you-know-what Jealousy.

"Nothing!" They both said in unison.

"Umm.. Okay." Max-ernest said,but he knew himself something happened. He just got annoyed and curious.

"Excuse me,I have to go to the bathroom." He said.

Max-ernest rushed to the bathroom without even waiting for their replies.

Max-ernest looked in the mirror. Splashed some water over his face.

His mind said...

_What was I feeling? No. It can't be. No. But. But. Am I.. JEALOUS?_

"Max-ernest?!" Glob and Danielle-not-Daniel said together.

"Oh. Hi Glob and Danielle-not-Daniel!" Max-ernest answered.

"Holy Cow! Max-ernest! You wouldn't believe what happened!" said Glob.

"What?What happened?"

"It's about..." he looked around to be sure no one else was there besides them.

"CASS AND YO-YOJI." He whispered.

Max-ernest felt his heart pounding,his hands sweating and his mind racing.

"We saw them." said Danielle-not-Daniel

"You saw them what?" Max-ernest said nervously.

"They..They..."

"Oh sweet mother of God! Just spit it out!"

"They..."

"THEY HELD HANDS. Their pinkies interlocked!" Glob said rushing.

"Hey! That was rude!" Danielle-not-Daniel said.

"Oh." Max-ernest said.

"Thank you."

Before Glob and Danielle-not-Daniel said welcome, Max-ernest quickly went out.

He felt like he was stabbed in the heart. His eyes were getting teary.

He went to find Cass and Yoji ( yup. Okay. yeah I'm a lazy author.)

He walked and walked passing through crying students and other drama.

And then there he saw.

Cass and Yoji.

They were HOLDING hands. Having the time of their lives. Without HIM. So Max-ernest didn't even bother ruining their "moment" and swiftly ran away.

He just got into his mother's car and said "Let's go home mom."

**A/N: sooo Hi! No Cass x Max-ernest moments eh? Sorryy.. :( hope you still like it! Reviews please! :3 sorry if the chapter is a little bit short.. I'll try to make it better.. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Three days and 12 hours

Three days and 12 hours to be exact after graduation..

_Beep..beep..beep.._

That was Max-ernest's phone ringing.

"Who could that possibly be?"

He answered it.

A familiar voice spoke.

It was Cass.

"Hey! Where did you go after graduation?! Huh?! Gah! You left me! I thought you.. You-know-what in the bathroom!" she said sarcastically.

"Hi! Well.. Er- umm.. Er- well.. PC er- umm.. PC got.. Umm SICK! Yeah! Totally PC got sick! That's why I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to you LOVEBI- I mean to you and YOJI." he made sure YOJI was emphasized.

"Well um okay then."

"So.. Cass why did you call?"

"So you dont want me to call huh?"

"No, Not like that I mean-"

"Yeesh! I was just joking!

"Oh."

"The reason I called is because I would like to ask if you want to go to the park with me.."

Long pause. Max-ernest thought Cass was finally asking him out! He felt happy,happier than ever! But why? Why was he happy?!

_No. It can't be. No. I can't li-li-li-li-like her?!_

But that happiness was torn in half when she continued..

"and Yoji."

"with YOJI?!"

"Yeah! With Yoji! Why are you like mad?"

"No. Er- I just got startled because.. Umm er- PC THREW HIS TOY BALL AT ME!" he said quickly.

"er- Ok? So are you going?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well then, that's settled.. Bye! See you later" Cass said happily.

"Bye." Max-ernest answered. He then hung up.

"Why Yoji? Huh?! Why not me Cass?! I was there the whole trip! And Yoji he just-he just-just-just stole your heart. Without even trying."

"Gah! Hormones! Why do you do this to teeanagers?! Huh! Why?!" he shouted on the top of his lungs and then it hit him.

"I do like Cass."

"Oh. It's almost afternoon. Better get ready for another heartbreak, Max-ernest."

He said to himself.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter! :D poor Max-ernest.. Sorry for the short chapter though..**

**~UL**

**LEGEND:**

**UL- update later/ post new chapter later**

**UT- update tomorrow/post new chapter tomorrow**

**UD- update chapter 2,3,4 or 5 days from now/post new chapter 2,3,4 or 5 days from now**

**UN- update chapter next week/post new chapter next week**

**So keep an eye for the next chapter later! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: What's up?

**A/N: Hi! :) er- er- . Well. PINK POTATOES.**

**Afternoon.**

Max-ernest walked to the park.

No sign of Cass.. But.

"Yo, M.E.! What's up?" but Yoji was there.

"What's up? Huh?! Probably the sky,the sun and if you wouldn't mind,there are also clouds!" Max-ernest said logically.

_What on earth?! What did I say?! Why did I say something like that to Yoji! GAHHH!_

"Yeesh! What happened to you,Yo?"

"Nothing,I was just answering your question."

"Well.. Okay then."

"Hey, Yoji!"

Cass finally came.

_Did she only see Yoji? Why didn't she say Hey! To me? *sighs*_

"Oh, Hi Max-ernest! Didn't see you there!"

"You know you're 23 minutes and 16 seconds late to be exact."

"Well, sorry. Yeesh!"

Max-ernest noticed something about Cass. She was awfully pretty today. She was well groomed and her hair was not in a braid.

"Cass, why do you look so groomed up?" Max-ernest asked.

"Well, er- ummmm. My.. Mel. Er- my. Melanie groomed me up for.. My uncle's wedding and sadly I didn't have time to remove my makeup and other stuff. It's also the reason why I'm late!" Cass answered quickly.

"Well, you look nice though!" Yoji said blushing.

"Er- thank you?" she replied.

Her ears were turning red.

_gahhhhhh! Why? Why? Why?_

Silence.

Silence.

"Soooo... What you guys wanna do?" Cass said breaking the silence between them three.

"How about we go to the Ice cream parlor,yo? It's not very far from here." Yoji said helpfully.

"So Max-ernest? Do you want to go to the Ice cream parlor?" Cass said

"Whatever.." he replied.

"I think that's a yes?" Yoji said.

"Come on! It's almost dark!" Cass shouted.

"Fine." M.E. said.

"Whoever gets last to the Ice cream parlor is a big,fat,ugly and rotten chicken!" Yoji shouted.

And off YOJI AND CASS ran to the Ice cream parlor.

For Max-ernest, well.. He just walked.

"They didn't even notice that I was behind them."

**A/N: Still no Cass X Max-ernest eh? Sorry! Please keep reading!**

**~UL**

**(The legend is on chapter 2: Three days and 12 hours) watch out for more new chapters! :3**

**P.S. if there are any wrong spellings or other stuff,I'm really sorry.(nobody's perfect! XD) Please tell me if there are any. Write them up in the reviews. Feel free to comment of what you think about this fanfiction. I need some of your advice XD Thank you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Green Waiting Shed

**A/N: Hi! So got my creative juices flowing again! XD reviews please! :)**

Alone, Max-ernest walked.

_Ahhhh! Why does stuff like this happen! I try my best not to like her but I can't help it! She is-is-is-is-is perfect. She is the one. She pushed me to do things I never thought I could do. Without her I'll be just plain,boring and annoying Max-ernest. I wouldn't be in Terces if she wasn't there. Can't she just-just-just-just-just- like me too._

Tears fell from Max-ernest's eyes. His throat was clumped up.

_Beep..beep..beep.._

He answered his phone.

_Crap. Cass. Seriously?!_

"Max-ernest! Where are you big,fat,ugly and rotten chicken?" she said with sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm on my way.*sniff*"

"Hey... Are you...Crying? I didn't mean that... Sorry."

"No, of course not. I just passed by some.. Er- umm..By some...er- Flowers. Who knew I was allergic to them?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Totally."

"Well,okay.. So by the way M.E. Ice cream parlor was closed! BOO! Let's just go to the Ice cream parlor tomorrow,okay?"

"Okay. So where do I meet you guys? I'm here, 2 blocks away from the park."

"Why are you still there?"

"Errr- I got tired so I decided not to run with you two."

"Oh. Okay. I'll ask Yoji where will we meet you. Wait a sec."

"Alright."

"Yoji says Hi! He said just go back to the park where the big green waiting shed is."

"Okay."

"Bye, M.E.!"

"Bye."

He hung up.

"Well better start walking 2 blocks back. Alone."

_Why does Yoji get to hang out with Cass?Huh?! Argh! This whole love thing is hopeless! Why can't just it be like if you like somebody,automatically they will like you back too! That's how love should work.. Not like this. It's like you love someone then they don't love you back.._

_Crap. Rain._

Max-ernest ran quickly to the big green waiting shed at the park.

When he got there Cass and Yoji were already there. Sitting beside each other.

"Hey! Max-ernest, yo! Come! It's raining sick!" Yoji shouted.

Max-ernest went under the waiting shed to dry himself.

"Yoji! Would you please speak properly?! Not with yo and sick! Didn't you learn how to speak in school!?"

_Mother of Crap. Why did I say that?!_

"Max-ernest! That's not very nice! You know better! Yoji always talks like that! Be respectful!" Cass defended.

"No. It's ok Cass." Yoji said sternly.

Silence.

You can see in Yoji's face that he was angry. Angry than ever.

"Max-ernest! Say sorry to Yoji this instance!" Cass commanded.

"No way! I didn't do anything! I just said if he could speak properly because it's annoying as hell! And for your information yo is not even a-"

"Shut up! Nobody cares about your worthless and stupid trivias!" Yoji butted.

"His right! You shouldn't be disrespecting your friend!" Cass added

He stood up frozen. He could not believe what he said and most of all what he heard. He walked out of the shed.

The rain was pouring so hard. So hard.

"If you'll excuse me." Max-ernest said and ran away as fast as he could.

"Max-ernest! Come back here! You might get hypo-" Cass shouted.

He didn't even bother hearing what they said next. He just ran. And ran. Far away. From them. His whole body was feeling numb because the rain drops were like needles. But his heart was more sore than his body.

"You blew it Max-ernest. You blew it." he said to himself slowing down in the middle of the road.

_honk!honk!honk!honk!_

There was a long line of cars infront of him.

"Oh. Sorry." and then he ran away some more.

When he found a bench he sat down. The rain was still pouring hard.

He did a good old shout.

"GGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He felt weak.

Then tears fell from his eyes. Then another. Then another.

_So that's it? After all the things I did for them?! Didn't Cass remember how many codes I solved just for the sake of her precious secret?! And now they call my trivias stupid and worthless?! When she was in coma?! Who cried?! Who did everything just to save her? Yoji?! No! It was me! That's just crazy!_

He cried even harder.

Finally Max-ernest learned how to express his feelings.

_Silence._

_Teardrops._

_Rain._

_Silence._

"Or Am I the one who is crazy..."

"I started this.. I'm the crazy one."

"I was wrong. I shouldn't have said that. I admit it. I am jealous. You're such an idiot! Why am I so stupid?! Cass was right. I know better than that. I just lost my two best friends. My ONLY bestfriends. I hate love! It makes you do stupid things!"

"I will say sorry to them even if they don't accept it."

Rain was still pouring heavily.

He stood up and walked back home.

_Almost_.

**A/N: *hands tissue* lol XD pretty long chapter eh?**

**~UL OR UT**

**I'm not sure yet but I'll try my best to post the next chapter later. ( the legend is on chapter 2: Three days and 12 hours) stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**REVIEWS! :3 pretty please?**


	5. Chapter 5: I Lied

**CASS's Point Of View on Chapter 3: What's up?**

"Whew! That was close! I almost got busted by Max-ernest!" Cass said to herself.

"Gahh! That little bastard!"

"Well the thing is..."

_"I lied."_

"I really didn't groom up for my uncle's wedding and Mel had nothing to do with this."

"I just groomed up for..."

"Yoji.."

"It actually worked! He said I looked nice!"

"Gah!"

*blushes*

**A/N: well that's a short one.. Rest your eyes readers! XD I made it short because the chapter before this was long. Long. :) so I'm doing this for health purposes.. XD I promise the next chapter will be longer! New chapters will be coming soon! Promise! :) good night readers! :* muah!**

**~UN**

**(the legend is on Chapter 2: Three days and 12 hours)**


	6. Chapter 6: Cold Shiver

**A/N: omg. Sorry guys D: school came up so I got super duper 10000000000000% busy. Sorry. Yeah call me badass and all XD reviews?**

"Do you know who is this boy?"

"No. We just found him lying on the street.

"Did you see anyone around him?"

"Negative."

"Well then. Thank you for your consideration. May God bless you."

"Welcome, Doc."

And then he left.

"Who is this kid?"

"I dont know,Doc."

The boy's phone slid out of his pocket.

"Hey wait a minute! The kid has phone!"

"Go check it then! I have a patient in room 134."

And then he left.

"Let's check." said the nurse.

* * *

**CONTACTS**

Cass

Yoji

Mom

Dad

Do not call

* * *

"Socially challenged kid."

"Let's call mom. Mommy knows best right?"

Busy.

"How about dad."

Out of reach.

"Yoji?"

No answer.

"Cass! Whoever you are please answer!" the nurse begged.

_Beep.. Beep.. Beep.._

"I'm really dissapointed in you, Max-ernest."

And then she hung up.

"Lover's quarrel? Maybe.."

"So the boys name is Max-ernest? Weird. Two names? His parents got problems! Poor kid."

"Last one. For Godsake please answer!"

"Do not call?"

"Well. He or she is the last person we can contact so.."

_Beep..beep..beep.._

"Who is this?" the lady said.

A cold shiver went down the nurse's spine.

"This is the Xxxxx Xxxx hospital. We found a boy named Max-ernest and we were wondering if he is your relative."

A wide grin spread across the face of the lady.

"Yes. I am his relative."

"Can you pick up the boy from the hospital two days from now?"

"It would be my pleasure." she said.

Another cold shiver went down the nurse's spine.

"Okay. Thank you very much."

And then she hung up.

"That lady is scary as hell!"

After a few seconds the nurse remembered.

"Better get his bill."

And then she left.

Max-ernest again, was alone.

**A/N: apologies for the short chapter. Please keep reading! :) REVIEWS.**

**~UT or UN**

**(legend is on chapter 2)**


	7. Chapter 7: Hormones

"This was the day we were supposed to go to the Ice cream shop." Cass said.

"Should I go? Maybe he is still mad at me. Maybe I shouldn't.. Or should I? Yes or no? Yes? No? Yes? No?"

Cass went on for hours.

Every time Cass stood up to go, something inside her was just not ready yet.

"Damn it! I hate you Max-ernest!"

Tears filled Cass's eyes.

She felt so guilty. She badly want to see and be with Max-ernest again. Flashbacks of the times they were together started racing through her mind. She remebered what it was like when they were just the two of them. She acted wierd and differently when she started liking Yoji. Max-ernest never did a thing to hurt her.

More tears fell from Cass's eyes.

"I'm such a bad friend!"

"Gahhhh!" she shouted.

She can't take it anymore.

Silence filled her room.

_"Max-ernest wherever you are right now I just wanted to say.."_

_"I'm so sorry.. I'm sorry that I acted like a lunatic. Please forgive me..._

_And the thing is..._

_I-I-I-I-I-I really miss you and I really need you now. You are so important to me, Max-ernest. I never realize that you were the one who always caught my back."_

Thinking about that made Cass cry even harder.

For the first time in her life she missed Max-ernest. She was starting to show a little bit of affection towards him.

_What?! Why did I say that? Could it be? I can't li-li-li-li-li-like him? Right?! Snap out of it Cass!_

Now she was all mixed up inside. Yoji or Max-ernest?

"Gah! Hormones! Why do you do this to teenagers?! Huh?! Why?!" she shouted on the top of her lungs. But it didn't hit her. Yet.

(sounds familiar? *wink* ;3 )

Beep..beep..beep..

"Max-ernest?! Could it be?" a little spark of hope lit up Cass's face.

And then she answered.

"Hi, Cass. What's up yo?" Yoji said glumly.

"Oh. Hi, Yoji." *sniff*

"Are you crying, Cass?"

"No, of course not."

"Okay, yo."

"So Yoji why did you call?"

"Umm.. I was having a hard time to choose whether I will go to the Ice cream shop or not."

"Yeah, I feel you."

"So are you going?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends. Are you going?"

"I don't know either."

"I think we should call him."

"I don't want too. He called me last night but I hung him up. Did he call you?"

"Let me check. Yeah, he called but I didn't answer it because my phone was on silent."

"Ohh. Maybe we should go and see of he will come."

"Yeah. Okay. So see you later, Cass."

"Okay. Bye, Yoji see you later too."

And then he hung up.

*sigh*

"I hope he comes. I really do."

Cass said.

**A/N: Hi my loyal readers! Hope you liked that! So a little bit of CASS X MAX-ERNEST , eh? ;) hahahahaha! Reviews! Please? :3 *puppy eyes* XD**

**~UL OR UN**

**I'm not sure yet.. I'll try my best to post another to make it up to you.. :)**

**(legend is on chapter 2)**


	8. Chapter 8: Star Wars

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the late update! Because of that I will have an "ask me" portion at the end of the chapters.. You can type down your questions in the reviews. I will answer 2-3 questions a week. You can ask anything except for personal questions like my name, where I live, etc. I'll try my best to answer ALL OF YOUR QUESTIONS. Pinky swear! ;) BTW I would like to mention SwiftReader! He/she gave me my first review! I love you! Here is the updated chapter.. Just like you asked! -3- kisses for everyone! **

"Where on this damn planet can Yoji be?!"

"I swear, I'll break his neck if he doesn't come out through that door in 10 seconds!"

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo! Cass! hi!"

"There you are,you little bastard! What took you so long?! Are you crazy?!"

"Geez, Chill, Cass. I was just... 57 minutes late? Huehuehuehuehue.. ^_^ "

"What did you think?! I would wait for you forever?!"

"Well, Sorry, Ms. Patient!" Yoji teased.

"Oh? So now you have the nerves to sarcasm huh!, Mr. Punctual!?"

"Hahahahaha!" Yoji was just clearly messing with Cass.

"And what's your reason, huh?!"

"You want some Ice cream?" Yoji asked changing the topic.

"What's your reason?!"

"Chocolate, Vanilla or strawberry?"

"Your reason!"

"Any add-ons?"

Cass looked sternly at Yoji's eyes. She then folded her arms.

"Reason?" Cass asked again.

*gulp*

"Umm..umm-I-I"

"Well... I kinda-sorta... Er-"

"Ummm..." he said stuttering.

"Spit it out or I'll seriously punch your face!" Cass said fiercely.

"Okay. Okay.. I-I- er.."

"Say it!"

"Iwatchedstarwarsondvd!"

He answered so quickly that Cass didn't even understand a thing he said.

"What?! Repeat that! Or!"

Cass raised her fist up.

"Er- I..I..I..I.. Watched... Star Wars on DVD.." Yoji said turning into a tomato.

Cass's face

O_-

-_O

O_O

O.O

XD

Cass laughed so hard that she literally cried.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah! Laugh all you want! Hmph! At least I'm a kid at heart! And for your information it was a great movie!" Yoji defended.

"Oh look! Mr. Punctual is a kid at heart and is a Star Wars fanatic! Hahahahahaha!"

"Hmph! Would you please stop laughing?! Your attracting people!"

Cass looked around and indeed she was attracting people."

"Sorry!"

"Hahahahahahaha!" now this time Yoji laughed at Cass.

"Okay. I'll stop... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Damn it!"

Cass tried to stop but, every time she stopped her mouth somehow automatically laughs.

She tried pinching and slapping herself to stop but, it was no use.

After a few moments.. Cass chilled down and for goodness sake she finally STOPPED.

"Yo! You laugh so hard Cass! I never seen you like that! Hahahahaha!"

"Yeah! I never knew I could laugh like that!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

They both laughed merrily.

"I wish Max-ern..."

He suddenly stopped. He looked through Cass's eyes. The happiness that filled her eyes slowly went out as well as his.

Cass and Yoji let out a big sigh.

Silence filled the space between them two.

.

.

.

.

.

To break the ice Yoji asked.

"I'll order Ice cream, okay?"

Cass didn't answer.

"Yo! Cass!"

"Huh? Wha-what?"

"I'll order Ice cream, if that's fine with you."

"Yeah,totally." she said glumly.

"What flavor do you want?"

"Strawberry for me."

"Okay."

"Here's the money." Cass reached out.

He refused to get the money and insisted to pay for it all.

"What? Are you sick or something?!"

"Huh? What? Me? Sick? I'm perfectly fine."

"Seriously?

"Yup!"

"Okay." she weakly smiled at Yoji.

"My treat, okay?"

"But , Why?"

"Well you know... I was like 57 minutes late.."

"Haha.." she fakely laughed.

*sigh*

And then Yoji went to the counter.

"Hmmmm.. I miss you Max-ernest. I really wish you were here right now having fun with us."

Her eyes got a little bit teary.

"I want you back."

She covered her face with her hands and then cried softly.

After a few minutes Yoji came back.

"Yo. Cass?"

Yoji put his hand on Cass's shoulder.

"Are you fine?"

"Huh? Uh yeah. I'm totally fine. *sniff*"

"I know,Cass. Don't lie to me. I can see it through your eyes."

"Well, you know.. I just really miss him and I totally feel guilty..."

"You know if Max-ernest was here he won't be happy to see you crying.. So please stop? Because I'm about to cry too!" Yoji joked.

"Hahahaha.."

"Oh! By the way,here is yours."

"Thanks!"

"Welcome!"

After sometime she noticed an extra chocolate ice cream on the table.

"Hm? Why is there an extra chocolate ice cream here? Did you get too hungry? Hahahaha!" Cass asked.

"For Max-ernest. Well you know he still might come.."

"Ohhh."

They devoured their food quickly.

Silence.

Silence.

They waited for Max-ernest for another hour.

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm."

Out of nowhere, a grin spread across Cass's face.

"Hey! Yoji! Could you please go to the counter and take out the chocolate Ice cream you bought?"

"Huh? But, I thought we were going to wait for Max-ernest?!"

"Not anymore. I've waited enough."

"Huh? Come on,Cass! Just a little bit longer, Ms. Patient?"

"No, Mr. Punctual."

"He is our Bestfriend, right? Just lend a few more minutes of your time ,Cass!"

"No is a no, Mr. Punctual."

"What happend to you huh?! After all the things Max-ernest did for us! Just wait, okay?! Please, Ms. Patient?"

"For the third time! No is a no, Mr. Punctual!"

"No! I'm going to stay here! I'll wait for Max-ernest even if it takes a hundred years!"

"Well fine then, Mr. Punctual! I'm leaving with or without you!"

"Fine, Ms. Patient!"

"Just shut up and come with me, okay?!"

"But-"

Before Mr. Punctual said a word, Ms. Patient cut him off.

"We are going to him, idiot! Get the point?!"

**A/N: hi! reviews please! :)**

**~UN**

**(Legend is on chapter 2)**

** :D**

**See you next week readers! Keep an eye for the upcoming chapters!**

**^3^ goodbye kisses! C(^_^C) Hugs? XD Bye! Bye!**


End file.
